The Time has Come Again
by beyondobsessed
Summary: Let's just say a very horny NCIS director falls into a situation with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Literally.  Rated M for MY GOD THERE'S SMUT!  And character fluff.


**Hey Peeps!**

**So...heads up for my Huddy followers...taking a little break from the Huddy and getting into some Jibbs, which if you don't know what it is, it's a ship from NCIS. Anyway...this is my first NCIS attempt and my first attempt at Jibbs...so I do apologize if people are slightly OOC. And I have no idea how Jen spells her last name...in all the fics I read it's always spelled a different way...this is the way it was spelled when you select characters from the box that the story is about. Anyway...R&R. Tell me how I did! Also...there is smut, as a heads up...which you could have guessed from the rating. You all know that it's nearly impossible for me to write a story sans smut. Which I have no idea how one writes smut when she is a virgin and has no idea what the hell she's talking about...ahem. I've turned into Abby with the rambling. Go read the story! Enjoy.**

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew something was up with Director Jennifer Sheppard. He heard through the grapevine she was bitchy and a lot more irritable than usual today. He dug through his mind and took a mental inventory of possible reasons as to why...and immediately crossed her monthly gift off the list. He was partners with her for quite awhile...he always knew when they couldn't have sex all day every day for a few days.

He thought up other possible reasons as to her mood today...ruled out a bad relationship with someone...ruled out himself, because he hadn't done anything to piss her off yet today...ruled out her job. And then he realized what her problem was. It made perfect sense. He was the only one she would ever let help her fix it...besides herself. He smirked, flashing back to when they were held up in that little shack in Serbia for a week...

The phone on his desk ringing snapped him from his sweet reverie. He snatched it up.

"Yeah, Gibbs..." he spoke. After briefly conversing with the person on the other end of the line, he concluded the call. "On my way."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket and his SIG from his desk drawer, along with his badge.

"Dead petty officer,." he called to his squad. "DiNozzo, David, with me. McGee, go fetch Ducky, catch a ride with him."

Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David shot out of their chairs, grabbed their weapons, and fled their section of the squad room. The third member of the team, Timothy McGee, rose as well and disappeared in the opposite direction to go gather the medical examiner.

NCIS NCIS NCIS JIBBS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Jennifer Shepard knew that she was a little off today. Perhaps it was when she got into an argument with the director of the FBI, which she normally never does unless there's a good reason behind it. Or when she snapped at Cynthia for asking a simple question.

She suddenly got pissed off at the current paperwork she was attending to and threw down her pen. She sighed; she had to get to the bottom of this before she did something really nasty.

Jen rolled her chair around and stared out her window, down into the parking lot. She remembered earlier in the day when she saw Gibbs and his team peeling out of headquarters, obviously on a case. She thought of Gibbs, and it sent a tingle down her spine that made itself known between her legs.

"That's it!" she blurted out to herself in excitement...which soon turned to sadness. She came to the conclusion that she was beyond horny, and she was in dire need of a roll in the sack. She mentally cussed herself for not realizing sooner. When she didn't get any...you don't even want to see that side of her.

She came up with some options to solve that problem. One of them was to find a stranger willing to have a one night stand...which would give her protection detail a coronary and was a stupid idea anyway. Another option was to find someone she knew...she thought of DiNozzo for a second with a smile, but that would lead to all sorts of problems and she was smart enough to know not to get herself wound up in that crap. Jenny finally thought about Gibbs, and blushed. She's done it with him many times before a long time ago, and really had a burning passion to just jump him when she first came to NCIS. Hell, she had a burning passion to jump him right now. But she was just unsure of what would happen if they had sex...again. And she didn't have enough courage to ask him. He was busy with his case, anyway. Feeling very disappointed...and just sad she had no social life, she decided she was just going to have to bring her problems into her own hands. Literally.

Jen also concluded that she was going to leave early. It was a Friday night, and yesterday she stayed way later than she should have...because she didn't want to face her empty house. She glanced at the little clock she had on her desk. It was 3:47. She would stay and finish up her paperwork until 5, and then head home...alone...to take care of business.

Gibbs and his team returned to NCIS with enough evidence to back up their forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto, for days. Ducky and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, were having fun autopsying down in the morgue while pointless stories from their youths were being told.

The lackeys were busy gathering leads in the squad room. Tony was having a heated discussion on his phone, Ziva was grabbing files someone had faxed over from the printer, and McGee was tapping away a storm on his computer. Gibbs had gone down to Abby's lab to see if she had anything yet.

"Come on guys! Give it to me! I don't want to beg anymore! I'm sorry for leaving you alone last weekend! I'll make it up to you!" the gothic scientist pleaded with her equipment.

"Is everything alright in here, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked in, a Caf-Pow in his hand and a disturbed look on his face.

"Oh! Gibbs! It was just that my mass spec is a little slow today...I left all my stuff alone last weekend because it was bowling weekend with the nuns and-"

"Abs! Focus. You got anything?" he cut off her ramble.

"As a matter of fact, I do. The bullet Ducky sent up from Petty Officer Jibbsley belongs to a colt revolver, the same one your suspect is registered to...so you can leave now and arrest him and leave me all alone." she pouted.

He handed her the Caf-Pow and gave her a kiss on the cheek, lingering as he came back up. "Abs, I'll never leave you alone. You know that."

"Thank you Gibbs!" she smiled before turning back to her lab.

"Okay, guys, where was I...?"

...

It was 6:09 and Jenny was still at NCIS. At the last minute the director of Homeland Security decided he needed to talk to her face-to-face in MTAC. The thing that pissed her off the most about that was it wasn't about anything important! He was just checking up to see how NCIS was doing, if anyone on the most wanted list was caught or other things of that nature. She got increasingly more aggravated when he started to pry into her personal business and would not shut up. That's what she hated about him. He was always trying to get into her pants.

"Seeing anyone Jen?" he asked playfully.

"That's none of your business, Jonathan." she gritted.

"Is that a no?"

As if someone knew Director Sheppard was trapped with this scoundrel, her cell phone went off. She held up a finger as she answered it.

"Director?" a female voice came on.

"Cynthia?" Jen asked.

"Yes. I know I'm not supposed to call you when you're in MTAC, but I didn't want to just leave for the night without telling you." she said.

"It's okay. You saved me from a compromising position." she began to code her.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"I'm on with the director of Homeland Security."

Cynthia smiled. Jen always complained about how irritating this guy was.

"I get what you're playing at, Director. How about if SEC-NAV is currently queuing to speak with you? Not really, of course. An excuse to get you out of there so you can go home."

"He is?" Jen played along.

"Yes, director. Well, I think I'll get going so you can settle things."

"Alright. And thank you again."

Jenny hung up, trying to conceal a grin at her assistant's brilliant idea.

"Jonathan, SEC-NAV is queuing to speak with me. I've gotta go."

The people working the computers in there shot her a look.

"Trying to get away from me, are you?" he implied.

Jen signaled the end of their chat with the all too famous chop at the neck.

"Director, is SEC-NAV really queuing?" one of the computer geeks asked.

She smiled. "No, I needed an excuse to get out of here."

He smiled back in understanding and let her proceed out of MTAC.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the table while his hands were crossed behind his head, a grin playing at his lips. That was probably the shortest case he'd ever worked. The assailant was a complete idiot and left behind all the evidence you could ever think of to get someone behind bars. Today was just great.

His team had already left upon the arrest of the perpetrator, Ray Bradly. His motive? The marine corps wouldn't accept him as an officer. Killing someone is not the recommended way to get into the army.

He lowered his feet and stood up, preparing to go up and inform the director of his team's brilliance...and to see if his earlier suspicions regarding her were correct. He grabbed all his things he needed to go home with and headed up. Cynthia wasn't there, which didn't really surprise him because Jen often stayed later than the entire agency combined.

Gibbs paused briefly before opening the door to her office. Little did he know what was about to come.

Jenny was headed out the door at precisely the same time Gibbs was coming in. The two, completely oblivious of the other's whereabouts, opened the door right when the other did. Gibbs was in a good mood from his quick case, and was a little too worked up on adrenaline, walking a bit too fast. He completely bashed into her, sending the two tumbling to the ground in shock and confusion, screams and yelps filling the room.

The final result was the two of them sprawled out on the floor of Jenny's office, her things spewed all over the place. Gibbs was on top of her, pinning her to the floor. By some force unbeknownst to man, his face managed to land right in her cleavage. Of all days, she chose today to wear the really low cut blouse... The door, forgotten, fell back in place, shutting itself and the two people sprawled on the floor from the rest of NCIS.

"Are you alright, Jen?" Gibbs exclaimed into her chest, not realizing exactly where his face was at the moment. She shivered beneath him, completely turned on by a man's body nestled on top of her own, a feeling she hadn't felt in over 6 years.

"I'm fine, Jethro." she realized where his face was, and bit her lip to try to keep from making a noise. Gibbs realized as well, and quickly lifted his head, his hot breath tickling her cleavage on the way up.

He stared into her eyes, caught off guard by the look she was giving him. He knew that look. It confirmed his earlier suspicions. The last time he saw her like that was when they worked that case in Paris for an entire week. Back then when they slept together, they refused to do it while they were on a case, and the sexual tension that built up was unbearable. He smirked, remembering how good the sex was after that one.

Jenny knew exactly what he was thinking about...that time they had a week long thing going in Paris and they couldn't get involved until after it was sorted out. It didn't do anything to aide her current state of "Do me now!"

The two stared at each other, the lust in her eyes increasing. Gibbs was starting to get turned on by that smoldering look she was giving him.

"Jen..." he started, and before he knew it, he was lowering his head until it brushed up against hers, his lips claiming her mouth. She hungrily kissed back, throwing her arms around his neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. She began to wiggle impatiently beneath him. Gibbs pulled back suddenly.

"As much as I'd like to have you in your office, Jen...we could be caught in a compromising position." he said huskily but serious at the same time. Her tongue snaked out and licked his lips.

"Your team is still here?" she breathed.

"As far as I'm concerned, they left. But the hell I have any idea. They could be playing bingo on a slab down in the morgue for all we know."

She pushed him off with a giggle at his comment and stood up, her legs a bit shaky.

"I'm taking you home." she pulled him up and picked up her purse and briefcase.

"I wasn't gonna leave you, knowing how horny you are." he commented, a glare cast in his direction.

Gibbs grabbed her by the waist and pressed another searing kiss to her lips. She unconsciously started to grind against him, and he held her off.

"I'd rather not be caught at work with a steel rod in my pants, dear." he said, which earned him a playful slap. "But in private..."

"Come on." she dragged him towards the door. They paused to gather themselves, and exited her office, taking the elevator that was a few steps away, near MTAC. They were the only ones in there, of course. Once the doors closed, Gibbs pinned her against the wall and made out with her again. The two of them were beyond impatient. Now that he thought about it, Gibbs hadn't had sex in a while either...since he was last married...which was a while.

The elevator opened to the parking garage and the horny couple ripped themselves away from each other. Gibbs suddenly realized something.

"Uh, Jen...how are we going to do this?"

She shot him a look. "You're kidding, right?"

"I didn't mean in that context... My car is here, your car is here...I don't think we can be seen coming back to work together tomorrow..." she picked up on what he was getting at.

"We have to go separately..." she said.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she headed off in the direction of her car. Gibbs grabbed her and kissed her again before they went their separate ways, anxious to get to her place.

Gibbs, being the god of driving that he was, made it to her place in record time, before she even got there. He got out of his car and went up to the door of the house, easily picking the lock, and went inside. He went rummaging through her kitchen and snagged a beer from the fridge while he waited, nothing on his mind but the ever gorgeous Jennifer Sheppard.

A few minutes and one beer later, he got a little concerned that she wasn't there yet, and holding his phone 3 feet away from his face, dialed her cell.

"Jethro?" she asked.

"Jen? Where are you?"

"There was an accident on N street and the traffic is backed up...and the next turnoff is about 30 feet ahead of me to even get off here and take an alternate route.

"Hmmm...maybe I can help your wait go by a little quicker." he said sexily. He'd been battling a hard-on since the first time he kissed her in her office, and now that he was here, there was no need to try to conceal it.

"And how do you propose to do that?" she asked back.

"I could tell you how hard I am right now." he whispered.

Jen hummed sexily, inching her way closer to the turnoff, getting progressively wetter the closer she got to it.

"Really? You should see me..." she trailed. "I want these pants off."

"I can tell."

She moved up a couple more feet...a few more and she'd be in the clear.

At her house, Gibbs got up and went upstairs into her bedroom to go snoop around while he was unsupervised. He went into her closet and pried around in there, digging out a sweatshirt...a very familiar sweatshirt. His sweatshirt that he'd been searching for all these years with the old NIS logo.

"You stole my sweatshirt." he said randomly.

"What sweatshirt?"

"The one with the NIS logo on it."

"Are you in my house?" she asked with a hint of anger.

"Did you seriously think I was going to sit out on your steps with a hard-on?"

She felt a pang of arousal knot up low in her belly upon hearing him say that. She better get there soon before she drags one of these cops that are all over the place into her car.

Meanwhile, Gibbs went over to her bureau and pulled open a random drawer and came face to face with her lingerie. He got turned on even more upon seeing some of the getups she had in there. He dug and pulled things out until his eyes lay on one particular ensemble...one he bought her. He couldn't believe she still had it.

"I had no idea you still had that French lingerie I bought you when we were in Paris." he said huskily.

Jen had finally made it to the turnoff, and flew around the corner way too fast upon hearing what Gibbs had just announced. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you going through my stuff?" she hissed.

"Whoops." he smirked. "Had to do something to keep occupied."

She let out an irritated "ugh" noise as she hit a red light.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she groaned.

"What?" Gibbs' voice suddenly said into her ear. She jumped, forgetting she was on the phone.

"Red light."

"Oooh, that means you get a red light turn on challenge."

"A what?"

"I try to turn you on more."

"I don't think I need more help with that." she grinned.

"Oh well...you know, as soon as you get here I'm going to pin you against the wall and I'm gonna grind myself into you and make you writhe."

Her breath hitched and she tried to stay focused on the road.

"Then, I'm going to kiss that spot on your neck, and tease it mercilessly until you cry out."

She actually did let a moan slip that time as she finally rounded the corner and pulled into her driveway. She hopped out, completely neglecting everything inside it, sans her phone, and practically ran into her house to find Gibbs back downstairs sitting on her sofa, his blue eyes dark with lust. She ended the call, slammed her phone down on whatever surface was in arm's reach and kicked off her heels. Gibbs stood up and came over and the two shared a heated stare until their mouths met hot and hard, Jen being slammed against the nearest wall as he grinded himself into her lower body. She moaned at how hard he was already and had a vice grip on Gibbs' head.

He pushed her jacket from her shoulders as she tore off his and slid her hands down to the hem of his baby blue dress shirt and skirted her hands up underneath it. She rubbed circles all over his chest before yanking her arms out and proceeding to get the offending article unbuttoned and onto the floor. Gibbs pulled her forest green sweater vest over her head, and sighed in frustration when he saw that she had another shirt under it, followed by a low v-neck camisole. Jen sensed his irritation.

"What's wrong?" she breathed.

"Why do women have to wear so many damn layers?" he whined.

"Jethro, I'm the director of a federal agency. The last thing I need is half the world looking down my top."

"That's what you have me for." he smirked before continuing the assault on her clothes. He pulled both the cami and the outer shirt off in one swoop, and was face to face with a red lacy bra.

"So that's why you layered so much today..." he commented. She rolled her eyes.

He trailed his lips away from hers and kissed a path down to her neck, where he licked and sucked the hell out of it, her eliciting moans and gasps of pleasure along the way. He guided them over to the sofa and pushed her down onto it, nestling himself between her legs. She let out a loud moan at feeling his hardness pressing her mound with a much stronger force than when they were standing up.

Gibbs shoved his hand beneath her back and fumbled around trying to find the clasp to her bra, which she conveniently had pressed into the cushion. He ground himself into her, which caused her to arch her back just enough for him to snap open the bra and yank it from her chest. Faced with her bare breasts, he enjoyed the view for a brief second.

"Boy have I missed you guys." he murmured, which made her smile. He dipped his head down and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before sucking on it. She bucked up into him with a loud groan of pleasure. He used his hand to play with the other one, which had her writhing beneath him in no time.

"Jethro..." she gasped.

"Yeah..." his voice vibrated against her nipple and she gasped.

"Bed! Now!" she shouted out.

He yanked her up and the two of them stumbled towards the stairs, bashing into things as they kissed hard. They had to break away to get up the stairs without falling and breaking something, as Jen walked backwards up them while Gibbs followed in the opposite direction. They faced each other, sharing the most heated stare you could ever imagine. Once they got to the top, Gibbs yanked her to him and they finally fell into the bedroom, dragging each other onto the bed. This time, Jen was on top of him. She undid the belt on his jeans, unbuttoned them, and tugged them off in one fluid motion.

"No tighty whities?" she smirked.

"Shut up." he said playfully, fidgeting with the snap on her pants. He finally got it undone and slid them off of her. She had matching red lacy panties.

"Nice." he said.

"Take them off." she growled.

He pulled at the incredibly small triangle of cloth one calls underwear until it snapped off of her, and she glared at him.

"I said take them off, not destroy them."

"You said take them off. You never specified you didn't want them ruined in the process."'

She rolled her eyes and pulled off his boxers, revealing his engorged prize. She hungrily stared at it like she's never seen one before and then wasted no time in slamming down onto it, him entering her with a sharp thrust. She screamed in pleasure.

"Jesus Jen!" he moaned, completely not expecting her to pounce like that. She is brutal when she is sex deprived.

She started to ride him hard, squeals of pleasure falling from her mouth. Gibbs matched her thrust for thrust. He pulled her down and pressed his mouth to hers, which positioned him differently inside him as she changed angles, which hit every spot inside her. He swallowed her moan before suddenly flipping them over, pounding into her so hard that the bed moved with every thrust. She was making so much noise you could have mistook it for abuse. He slid his hand between them and flicked her clit a few times before rubbing the hell out of it. She let out the loudest scream he'd ever heard a woman elicit as she came, clamping around him hard. The constriction was too much for him to handle, and she milked him as the two rode out their pleasure. Gibbs slumped on top of her.

"Wow Jen, you've still got it." he panted.

"Shut up." she yanked his face back to hers and pressed her lips into his mouth, flipping them again so she was straddling him. She started to ride him again, the feeling of him hardening inside her an experience within itself. He was still exhausted from the previous round, and let her stay on top until she screamed when another orgasm shook through her. The clamping on his member sent him into another set of blissful spasms.

"My God." he gasped, catching his breath.

"I'm not done with you yet, Jethro." a smug, sexy, evil smirk spread across her face. Gibbs gulped as she started round 3.

The two of them went at it like a pack of dogs for the rest of the night until the exhaustion finally caught up with them. They fell asleep entwined within the other.

_The next day..._

Gibbs was the first one to stir out of the confines of his brain. He let out a just-woke-up sigh and yawned, and went to stretch out his arms. One of them was caught under something warm and he looked down and smiled upon seeing Jenny wrapped around his arm. She was on her side, hugging his arm, her leg thrown over his hips.

He grumbled as he tried to figure out how to dislodge his arm from his sleeping lover so he could get up and pee. He wiggled it a little bit, which made her loosen her death grip on it enough for him to slide it out.

Gibbs swung his legs over the edge of her bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He sauntered out of bed, completely caring less about the fact that he was in his birthday suit.

Jenny hummed as she started to regain her senses, remembering the night before. She hadn't slept this well in years. She felt around for his body so she could snuggle up against him, but snapped her eyes open when she felt an empty side of the bed. For a brief minute she flipped out, thinking he had left her, but was relieved when she heard the muffled sound of a toilet flushing. He came back into the room, looking more awake than before, and his choice of attire...or lack thereof...snapped her awake, and turning her on instantly, her mouth agape.

He looked down at himself in confusion. When he realized he was naked, he smirked.

"See something you like?" he waggled his brows.

She was about to say something when her eyes landed on the clock beside her bed. Her mouth gaped again when she finally registered that it was nearly noon!

"Damn it, Jethro, it's almost noon!" she yelped, flying out of bed to her bureau, then to her closet, pieces of her outfit flying all over the place. Gibbs stood in mock shock before he bolted out of her bedroom and went downstairs to retrieve his clothes that were spewed throughout her house. He dressed himself as he picked up each article, hopping around on one foot as he tried to get his sock on. He finally had pants on and took a brief intermission to call his team, who probably had the entire agency out looking for them by now.

"Gibbs?" Tony said in relief.

"Yeah."

"Where the hell are you? Everyone has been flipping out all morning!" he asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

"I overslept." he said simply.

"You never oversleep! What were you doing that you overslept?" he asked suspiciously.

"I got carried away working on my boat." he explained.

"But you still come into work on time when you work on your boat...including enough time to get a coffee."

He huffed out a sigh. "DiNozzo, look, I had a few too many drinks and overslept. Drop it."

"The director isn't here yet either!" Gibbs heard Ziva squeal in the background.

"Boss, Jen-Director Sheppard isn't here either." he said, the worry returning to his voice.

"She's fine. She decided to come in late today." he said a little too quick.

"How do you know that she-" Tony stopped talking when someone shouted over Gibbs.

"Jethro! We are late enough as it is. Put on your damn shirt and let's go!"

Tony stood there, his jaw dropped in surprise. Gibbs grumbled something incoherent, dragging his hand down his face. Fabulous.

"Gotta go." Gibbs hung up quickly, Tony still standing with his jaw on the ground, the phone still in the same postition.

"What the hell happened?" Ziva demanded as Abby came running into the squad room.

"Where is Gibbs and Jenny? Are they alright? Because if they're not, I don't know what-" she huffed, out of breath as Tony cut her off.

"They're both fine Abbs..." he finally shut his phone, trying to register what just happened.

"Then why did you look like you seen a goat?" Ziva exclaimed.

"Saw a ghost." McGee corrected from his desk, staring up at Tony.

"Because...I heard Jen yell at him in the background...and I quote, "Jethro! We're late enough as it is! Put on your damn shirt and let's go!"

Each mouth of the other members simultaneously dropped open.

"Gibbs...and the director?" Abby sputtered.

"...That's what it sounded like." Tony waggled his brows.

...

Gibbs and Jen arrived at NCIS, and got into the elevator, steaming cups of coffee in their hands. As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs broke the news.

"You just had to open your big mouth." he grumbled.

"What?" she looked up from her coffee.

"I was on the phone with Tony when you yelled at me, dear. They all know now."

Jen stood there mortified before reaching over and flipping the elevator off, the lights dimming into steel grey darkness.

"What?"

"They know we were together...unless we come up for a reasonable explanation other than "we hammered each other senseless all night." he said.

"Ugh." she spat.

"You were the one that was horny." he blamed.

"So you're saying this is all my fault." she said in an angry, irritated voice.

"It's both our faults. It's my fault because I didn't tell you I was on the phone so you would shut up. And it's your fault for keeping us up till all hours of the night."

She smirked, remembering the events from last night, her breath hitching. She shook it off, remembering what they got themselves into, and let fly a few obscenities before letting out a breath.

"Well...we could say that I had already planned in on coming in late today. I got up early this morning to use the bathroom and I called Cynthia, telling her I'd be taking my sweet time."

Gibbs thought for a second, and came up with a plausible response. "And then I could say, like I told Tony, I got carried away working on my boat, knocked back a few too many, and overslept for some reason. And when I got up, it was noon, and I knew you were going in late, so I called you for a ride because my car had a dead battery. The yelling in the background was you yelling at me to hurry up because we were running late."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You drove your car here."

"It broke down here, I took a cab home, and you drove me here now. You waited while I quickly plugged in a new battery, and here we are."

She smiled. The two of them were excuse geniuses. They had to come up with them all the time in Paris to hide their relationship.

"This is just sad..." she grinned as she shook her head, leaning against the cold steel wall of the elevator.

"What?" he came into her personal space, and her breath caught.

"The two of us in the dark in the elevator at work trying to come up with an excuse as to coming in late because we had careless sex all night long because I was horny and because co-workers heard something they shouldn't have."

"Welcome to the world of NCIS, where everybody gets into each other's business." Gibbs smirked, pressing himself against her and leaning down to steal a passionate kiss before work. He flipped the elevator switch up and the machine roared back to life, the lights flickering on. They quickly separated and smoothed out their clothes as the elevator rose to their floor.

On the other side, the entire team was in the squad room awaiting their bosses, Ducky, Palmer and Abby included.

The elevator dinged as it stopped at the floor, and 6 heads snapped in the direction of it. The metal doors opened, revealing Gibbs and Director Sheppard stepping out together. They saw everybody staring at them, and paused before scurrying off to their quarters.

Gibbs walked to his desk, all eyes remaining on him. He sat down and took a sip of his coffee before staring up at the 12 eyes focused at him.

"What?" he shrugged.

"You and Director Sheppard came in late...together." Tony said off the bat.

"And...?" he stared at the other man.

"You don't usually come in at noon...with the director." McGee spoke up.

"I stayed up late working on my boat, knocked back a few too many. I overslept. And last night when I went to leave my car battery died so I took a cab home. Director was coming in late as it was already, so I asked her for a ride and she came inside and flipped out when I wasn't dressed yet." he explained. "Now get back to work."

Everybody dispersed, heading back to their assigned quarters. He sighed and glanced up, trying to hide a smile as he saw Jenny staring down at him with a smirk on her face. She saw the whole thing.

_You think they bought it?_ She mouthed to him from her perch on the railing.

_So far..._He mouthed back.

While they were having a lip sync conversation, Tony and Ziva engaged in a heated discussion over the situation between their bosses.

"They slept with each other." Tony stated. Ziva's mouth dropped.

"Tony! You know Gibbs' rule: never date a coworker."

"That rule said never date a coworker...it never said you couldn't sleep with one." he waggled his brows. "Actually, we might have broke that rule a few times..."

"You're disgusting." she crossed her arms, smirking at the same time, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Look at the way they're looking at each other. I bet you didn't even see them lip syncing to each other." he gestured with his eyes. She quickly glanced between the two, and suppressed a grin.

"They totally did."

"So what do we do? Our bosses slept together." he brought up a question.

She shrugged with a smirk. "It'll only be a matter of time before there's a little Jibblet running around NCIS."

"A Jibblet?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Jenny and Gibbs...nickname: Jibbs. Their spawns would be Jibblets."

"Isn't the term Gibblet?"

"That's Abby's term."

Mid sentence, Jenny caught Tony and Ziva having a deep discussion under their breaths. She bit her lip and gestured with her head.

"Anything I should know about?" Gibbs stood up and walked over to them.

"Uh...no boss." Tony said.

"Dinner plans for later." Ziva flashed a smile.

"If it's for later, then you can discuss it later, after you've done your job." he glared before he saw Jen coming down the stairs. Tony raised his brows and opened his mouth in an "Oooooooooooh!" expression, which made Ziva snort to avoid laughing. Gibbs slapped both of them upside the head at the same time and he met Jenny by the windows, far enough out of ear shot for the time being.

"I want to look away but I just can't!" Tony whispered as he and Ziva ogled the couple.

"We've been here for ten minutes and you already can't stay away from me." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh shut up. I'm tired...I couldn't stand up there and try to read your lips all day."

"You never could pace yourself very well."

**So I hoped you all liked it! I will admit...I did get a little carried away...I have no idea if it's gonna stay a one shot because I went a little overboard...but I'll leave it as so for the moment being. I found this sight with all these Jibbs quotes, and they were all making me smile. Hit the review button on your way out! My ultimate Jibbs story is now a work in progress...the first chapter should be up within the week. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and here's a little tidbit to piss you all off. I was watching a Jibbs video on YouTube...and somebody commented on it and said that Lauren Holly (the chick who played Jenny) was reluctant to even go on the show because she had kids starting off school, but Mark Harmon (Gibbs) worked his magic and convinced her to do it...and then after a few seasons she decided her kids were more important and wanted to stop doing the show...so the original plan to get her off (**i snicker at the poor choice of words) was to fire her for killing Rene Benoit (la Grenouille)...but...some GENIUS f*ing decided that killing her would be a better option...which now I am outraged completely because Jenny could have still been alive! If you had to choose for your favorite character to be fired or killed, wouldn't you choose the fired option? Because they'd still be alive! GRRRRRRRR. Okay. I wants to go read fics now. And hit the button on the way out! :DDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
